10 Random Things - Next Generation
by tstar785
Summary: This is my version of 10 random facts about 24 of the HP Next Gen characters. There are also some OC which you might be able to recognise.
1. Dominique Weasley

**Dominique Weasley**

Her Middle Name is Adrienne; she is named after her maternal Grandmother.

Her patronus is a Poodle. When Louis found out, he teased for a month. When she found out what his Patronus is, she teased him for a month.

Bill didn't believe her when she told him that she kissed Scott Corner first and not the other way around.

Even though Fleur is not the most talented on the broom. She was very proud when Dominique was chosen as a reserve chaser for the Harpies.

Dominique detests the typical Red Roses, so that's why Scott gives her pink roses every Valentine's Day.

Her favourite subjects in school were charms and Potions.

Her favourite uncle is Harry, not because of he's famous but because he always takes time to talk to her during the weekly family lunch at the Burrow every Sunday.

She was teased a lot during her Hogwarts days that her dad had scars on his face, but she doesn't care because she knows he got them from being brave. After all he was a Gryffindor and so was she.

She has a tattoo of an eagle on her left shoulder blade.

Her favourite cousin is Rose.

* * *

**A/N: Incase you're wondering I made Dom's Birthday March 14/03/2005**


	2. Louis Weasley

**Louis Weasley**

Louis's middle Name is Alastor. Yes he is named after Moody.

His Patronus is a chimpanzee. He doesn't know why it is. No wonder Dominique teased him so much.

Al was actually the first person to call him Lou, even if it was by accident. He didn't mind being called Lou after that.

He was so nervous when he asked Desiree Carmichael out to Hogsmeade that spilled pumpkin juice (it was during lunch in the great hall) all over his robes. He was most thrilled when she said yes.

His birthday is August 28th 2007

He thinks his most favourite birthday present he ever received from his parents was his Firebolt 2000 Eclipse.

His favourite cousin is Hugo.

He decided to get his tattoos, his initials and an Axe done the Muggle way, with no charms to make them invisible involved.

His favourite subjects at school are Herbology and Potions.

He hopes to follow in his parent's footsteps and work at Gringott's when he graduates.


	3. Roxanne Weasley

**Roxanne Weasley**

Her Birthday is 12/08/2006

Her Patronus is a Swan. She's been able to produce one since DADA class 4th year. Angelina was so proud of her daughter when she found this out.

She and her brother were both Beaters on the Gryffindor Team.

Her first kiss was Gerrard Harper in 2nd year, he kissed her as part of a Halloween dare.

She was the first of her cousins to get anything apart from their ears pierced, when she got her belly button done before the start of sixth year.

She has no choice but to support Puddlemere United because Fred plays for them and her boyfriend's father is their trainer.

Roxanne prefers Dark Chocolate.

She is her father's daughter, from the time she could talk up until she started Hogwarts she would go the store with him every day and watch him work or create new products.

She doesn't have a favourite uncle. She does get along well with Bill and Ron equally.

Her boyfriend taught her how to drive after they graduated school. She's the only one in her immediate family that can drive.


	4. Lily Potter

**Lily Potter**

Her birthday is 05/06/2008

Hugo is definitely her favourite cousin

Her Patronus is a Flamingo. She was scared to show her Parents to her parents for a whole year after she was able to create one.

Her first kiss was Ethan Flint in her third year. Lily being a Gryffindor and Ethan a Ravenclaw had Herbology class together. One day they were partnered together and he kissed at the end of that class. She still doesn't know why to this day.

She became seeker for the team in her second year.

When James told her that he was gay, she grinned at him and said "I know and I'm so happy for you"

She supports the Harpies

Her favourite Uncle is actually Rolf, not only because he's her godfather but because he tells the best stories of his travels and always writes to her every year before school starts.

When she got her tattoo on her foot, she wore socks while it healed and the invisibility charm set in, even though it was a very hot July day.

Her favourite cake is carrot cake and Nana Weasley makes it for her every year when she comes home from school because her birthday falls at the end of the school year.

* * *

**Next up is Hugo Weasley...**


	5. Hugo Weasley

**Hugo Weasley**

His Birthday is 08/02/2008

He's been able to create a Patronus since his fourth year. It's a Doberman Dog, his maternal grandparents had one when he was younger.

His favourite subjects are Charms and Muggle Studies

He secretly thinks his mother's cooking is better than Nana Weasley's. Not that he would ever tell her so.

He became keeper for Gryffindor in his 2nd year.

He draws in his spare time. Teddy and Victoire asked him to design a Mural for their son Will's bedroom wall. He drew the quidditch stadium at Hogwarts.

During his sorting, he was scared he'd go into Ravenclaw like Rose and would have to be studious like her. He was relieved when the hat shouted 'Gryffindor'

His middle name Richard comes from Hermione's father.

His first kiss was Caitlyn Johnston in his second year, only Rose knows of this as she witnessed it.

When he first found the portrait of his late uncle Fred in George's office he was five and talked with him for a whole hour.


	6. Rose Weasley

**Rose Weasley**

1. She was born 10/07/2006

2. Her Patronus is a dove, hence the tattoo on her hip

3. Her mother found out about her Navel piercing the day after she had it done, she accidently walked in on Rose getting dressed in the bathroom.

4. She loves the fact that parents brought her and Hugo up in a mixture of both the Muggle and Magical world.

5. Her first kiss was Chase Wood in her third year (his 4th year), she also lost her virginity to him in her 4th year, and he was also the first guy to break her heart.

6. Her middle name comes from her mother's grandmother who passed away around the time Hermione found out she was expecting.

7. Her favourite snack is Nachos

8. She is very proud of Nana Weasley killing the woman that tortured her mother.

9. When she was three her Uncle Charlie gave her a toy dragon, she would take it with her everywhere, the burrow, to visit her mum's parents, to Nursery school. When she was 10 Hugo accidently set the toy on fire. Rose refused to be in the same room as her brother for the next month and didn't talk to him for another month after that.

like Lily also supports the Harpies.


	7. Albus Potter

**Albus Potter**

1. His birthday is 17/08/2006

2. His patronus is an Eagle Owl. Many people expected him to have a snake for Slytherin or a stag for his father and grandfather. But he likes that his Patronus is something completely different.

3. He loves that James came out and is able to be himself.

4. When he was sorted into Slytherin, he was scared that Rose or Lucy both sorted into Ravenclaw and Roxy sorted into Gryffindor wouldn't talk to him anymore. However, at breakfast the next morning they greeted him like normal.

5. His first kiss was with Dana Eastlake in the middle of Charms class.

6. James wears glasses. Al wears contacts. Both of them inherited Harry's poor sight.

7. He used to enjoy being Slytherin's seeker and playing against his sister.

8. He drives a blue Toyota Prius and lives down the road from 12 Grimmauld Place.

9. His favourite cousins are Rose and Lucy.

he wrote home in 1st year to his mother asking if Scorpius Malfoy could visit during their Easter break she nearly fainted.


	8. James Potter

**James Potter**

1. His Birthday is 22/02/2005

2. He's known he was gay since his fourth year. In his sixth year he met Kirk McLaggen a fellow Gryffindor in Honeyduke's during a Hogsmeade trip, they went to get a drink at the Three Broomsticks. On the next Hogsmeade weekend they went there for a drink again, this time when they got back Kirk kissed James and he kissed back. It was his first kiss ever.

3. He told his parents and siblings he was gay during the Easter break of their 7th year.

4. He knows he and Kirk will never be able to get married but he looks forward to adopting kids.

5. His Patronus was a Stag it changed when he met Kirk to a Brown Bear.

6. He drives a Subaru WRX.

7. James and Kirk live in an apartment in Muggle London

8. He works on broom development for Nimbus and helped create their Nimbus Polarise 500

9. James's favourite cousin is Fred, they have been best friends since they were in nappies.

10. He's thankful his parents and the rest of the family accepted his sexuality, unlike Kirk who was disowned by his parents.


	9. Victoire Weasley

**Victoire Weasley**

1. She was a proud Ravenclaw at Hogwarts.

2. She realised she liked Teddy more than a friend in her second year. She realised she loved him in the summer before her fourth year. They started dating the Christmas of her sixth year.

3. Their first kiss was her 5th year in the Room of Requirement.

4. She found it difficult when she was younger being the oldest grandchild (not including Teddy) and having to live up to all the expectations.

5. Her Uncle George is her favourite because he dared to be different and he challenged Victoire to do the same.

6. She has a magical tattoo of a werewolf on her right side. When Teddy first saw he grinned like a madman and then kissed her passionately.

7. Her Patronus is a wolf to match her husband Teddy.

8. When she found she was pregnant with her son, she first told Dom and Louis and was scared to tell Teddy a whole month.

9. She's a registered Animagus as a Persian Cat.

10. She was a chaser for Ravenclaw from her 3rd year until the she gave it up in her seventh year to focus on head girl duties.


	10. Lucy Weasley

**Lucy Weasley**

1. Her birthday is 29/03/2006

2. Lucy's Patronus is a Turtle, Al teases her about because in contrast to it, she was a chaser for Ravenclaw who are known for their speed.

3. Her first kiss was Phillip Higgs in her 3rd year. (Remember Terence Higgs?)

4. She has the largest tattoo of the girls, a rose vine on her lower back.

5. Her favourite subjects in school were Charms, DADA and Astronomy.

6. Her Boggart is a clown

7. When Eli Zabini asked her out one morning after breakfast, she dropped her books she was holding, she bent down to pick them up and he did too, trying to help her as they went to stand up his lips brushed hers. He pulled her into a nearby deserted corridor and snogged her for five minutes. She was late for DADA class that morning to say the least.

was happy for daughter when found out she was dating Eli, Percy still has his reservations.

9. She never expected to be made Head girl because she knew Rose would get it, she was shocked when she was made Ravenclaw Quidditch captain in her final year.

10. Her owl's name is Wilde, after Oscar Wilde


	11. Molly Weasley

**Molly Weasley**

1. Her birthday is 10/04/2004, her parents call her their Easter gift as it was Easter Saturday that year.

2. She was in Gryffindor during her time at Hogwarts but never took to Quidditch unlike her sister.

3. Her boggart are bats, lots of bats.

4. Molly's Patronus is a British short-hair cat. She's been able to conjure one since her third year.

5. Her first kiss was her first boyfriend Mitchell Polson in her 5th year.

6. She knew she wanted to be Healer since her sixth year, but she never told any family member until she finally admitted into the program.

7. Her favourite subject in school was Potions. Every year she always got an 'O' in the subject.

8. She lives in Muggle London and her Fiancée Jared will soon move in with her.

9. Her favourite Aunt is Hermione because she too was ambitious and didn't like flying.

10. Her first sign of Accidental magic was when she was five and she changed the colour of all the living room furniture to fluoro pinks and greens.


	12. Teddy Lupin

**Teddy Lupin**

1. His Birthday is 19/04/1998

2. His Favourite Aunt is Ginny because she's like a mother to him.

3. He was in Hufflepuff in school and proud of it.

4. He played Keeper on the quidditch team.

5. When he was four he accidentally blew up every kitchen appliance in the Potter house because he was upset that Harry couldn't play with him. This was his first sign of magic.

6. His favourite subjects at school were DADA and Transfiguration. It helps having Harry Potter as your Godfather and being a Metamorphagus.

7. When he first told Victoire he loved her the summer before her final year, his hair kept changing colours and finally settled on blue when she kissed him.

8. The first thing he did after graduating was get his eyebrow pierced.

9. He is glad that his son Will doesn't carry any werewolf traits. He hopes their next child is the same.

10. The happiest memories of his life so far are his first kiss with Victoire, their wedding day and holding his son for the first time in the hospital.


	13. Scorpius Malfoy

**Scorpius Malfoy**

1. His Birthday is 23/06/2006

2. His Patronus is a Snow Leopard.

3. He has three tattoos, a scorpion on his right bicep, a snake down his right side and the symbol for the star sign Cancer on his left wrist.

4. He loves his sister Carina more than anyone else in the world, he would do anything stop her from getting hurt.5.

5. When he first kissed Rose during that game of Truth or Dare he thought she tasted like chocolate and he wanted more.

6. When he was made Head Boy, his parents bought him a car as a joint birthday and becoming-head-boy present.

7. When he turned 18, Al threw him a big party and Scorpius got very drunk and somehow ended up in Scotland. Luckily his Aunt Daphne and her husband Zacharias Smith found him.

8. His first kiss was Augusta Longbottom at the start of their third year.

9. When Carina was sorted into Ravenclaw, he was proud that she had broken tradition.

10. Scorpius first met Harry Potter, his father's enemy at school, on New Year's day 2018. He was shocked when he wasn't judged on his last name.


	14. Augusta Longbottom

**Now for the first of my OC Next Gen **

* * *

**Augusta Longbottom**

1. She and her twin sister were born 01/06/2006

2. She is 6 minutes older than Alice.

3. She had a Teddy bear named Violet she was little. Her middle name is also Violet.

4. Her first kiss was Scorpius Malfoy.

5. She hates the colour yellow; luckily she was in Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff.

6. She started to 'like' Albus in their sixth year. When he finally asked her after they graduated she was deliriously happy for the whole evening.

7. Neville was proud when she was sorted into Gryffindor.

8. Her personality is more like her mother Hannah rather than Neville. Although she looks more like her father with the dark brown hair.

9. Her Patronus is a meerkat.

10. She finds her medi-witch training a struggle at times but she thoroughly enjoys it.


	15. Alice Longbottom

**Now for her twin...**

* * *

**Alice Longbottom**

1. Alice has light brown hair, whereas Augusta has dark brown.

2. She gets on better with their younger brother Derek, than Augusta does

3. Her middle name is Michelle.

4. She played seeker on the Hufflepuff team.

5. Her Patronus is a dolphin which reflects her playful nature.

6. She and Anil Goldstein started dating at the end of the sixth year. It became difficult to hide from Neville so they could be alone until Rose told her about the room of requirement.

7. Her favourite subjects at school were Charms and Transfiguration.

8. When she was chosen as reserve seeker for the Harpies it was one of the happiest days of her life.

9. During her fourth year she went through a stage of Anorexia, it freaked Hannah out so much, she visited Hogwarts every second day to check up on her daughter.

10. Alice relied a lot on her Twin and Roxanne Weasley to get through the Anorexia.


	16. Jennifer Macmillan

**Jennifer Macmillan**

1. Her Birthday is 28/06/2008

2. She has eyes like her mother Susan MacMillan nee' Bones. She has strawberry blond hair.

3. Like both her parents she's in Hufflepuff.

4. Her Godparents are Neville and Hannah Longbottom.

5. Her first kiss with Hugo happened outside the Quidditch locker rooms after a Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Match.

6. She is intimidated by Hermione Granger-Weasley a little because she's such a influential figure in Magical History as well as being her boyfriend's mother.

7. She doesn't have a Patronus yet, she's actually a bit scared to tell Hugo this.

8. Her favourite subjects at school are DADA and Muggle studies. She's happy that Hufflepuff has both of these classes with Gryffindor.

9. She prefers the nickname of Jen over Jenny.

10. Her boggart is a Mummy.

* * *

**I would love your reviews.**

**Also, any other characters you would like to see:**

**- Eli Zabini**

**- Joseph Smith**

**- Iris Boot**

**- The Scamander Twins**


	17. Joseph Smith

**Joseph Smith**

1. He was born 29/10/2007

2. He is the youngest child and only son of Daphne and Zacharias Smith.

3. He looks like his father, only an inch shorter. However, his personality is like his mother.

4. He is closer with his sister Darcie then with his oldest sister Susannah. Maybe because they were both Slytherins.

5. He doesn't play Quidditch like his older sisters did when they were in school.

6. His first sign of magic was when was 5 and somehow moved from his sandpit to the dining table, startling his mother.

7. Joseph has a crush on Stella Thomas, who's a year below him and also in Slytherin surprisingly.

8. His favourite subjects at school are Potions and DADA.

9. He fell in the Black Lake in his second year. Luckily Al Potter was flying nearby and went in after him and rescued him.

10. He's been playing the drums since he was 8.


	18. Eli Zabini

**Eli Zabini**

1. His date of birth is 23/02/2006

2. He's the carbon copy of his father, in looks and personality, the only difference is that he has his mother's Hazel eyes.

3. He doesn't play quidditch but he did share commentating duties with Louis.

4. His first kiss was the summer before his third year with Iris Boot.

5. He started to fancy Lucy Weasley in their sixth year.

6. After he snogged her in the hallway after asking her out the first time, he was late to Transfiguration class, as he took his seat next to Al, he didn't answer when asked why he was late.

7. When he met Percy Weasley at graduation, he couldn't speak coherently to him. He later wrote a letter to him apologising for his behaviour

8. His Boggart is a dementor.

9. His Patronus is a Raven.

10. His favourite classes at school were Ancient Runes and Transfiguration.


	19. Iris Boot

**Iris Boot**

1. She was born on 18/05/2006

2. Her middle name is Gwen

3. She is the oldest child and only daughter of Terry Boot and Pansy Boot nee Parkinson.

4. Even though she looks exactly like her mother minus the pig shaped nose, she has the intelligence of her father and was in Ravenclaw.

5. When she graduated she got a job as intern at Gringott's

6. She and Cedric Wong have been dating since the start of their seventh year.

7. She doesn't mind at all that Cedric isn't a pureblood. His parents are Cho Chang and Simon Wong a Muggleborn from the States

8. She and Rose Weasley are actually pretty close friends. Her mother dropped her tea cup when Iris told her two of her dorm mates were Weasleys.

9. She played chaser for Ravenclaw along Lucy Weasley and Ethan Flint.

10. Iris actually had a fear of flying until she started Hogwarts, her father would teach how to fly and play quidditch, she learnt fast because she started out on the team in her fourth year.


	20. Scott Corner

**Scott Corner**

1. Scott was born on 28/12/2004

2. He used to hate having his birthday around Christmas when he was younger.

3. He looks like his father except he has his mother's eyes.

4. When Dominique kissed him the first time, he was shocked but knew he never wanted to kiss anyone else except her. To him she tasted sweet like strawberries.

5. He played Keeper on the Ravenclaw team. A position he shared with Rose Weasley.

6. He now plays the same position for the Applebee Arrows.

7. His favourite subjects at school were DADA, Potions and Muggle Studies. His maternal grandmother is a Muggle.

8. He was very protective of his sister during her first year. He would walk with Megan to most of her classes.

9. His godparents are Ernie and Susan Macmillan.

10. His Favourite dish used to be his mother's roast chicken until he tasted Dom's chicken soup.


	21. Kirk McLaggen

**Kirk McLaggen**

1. He was born on 20/04/2005

2. His Middle name is Elliot after his maternal Grandfather.

3. He was in Gryffindor while at Hogwarts.

4. He worked out he was gay in his fourth year when relised he wasn't physically attracted to girls.

5. Being the brave Gryffindor he was, he decided to come out to his parents the summer before he started his seventh year. His father, Cormac practically yelled at him and told him he was disgusted and then disowned him. His mother cried.

6. He is thankful he has the support of his younger brother Rory.

7. He plays Chaser for Puddlemere United.

he and James graduated from Hogwarts, they would visit frequently to watch Albus and Lily's Quidditch matches.

9. He can't drive, luckily James can. He doesn't like to apparate. He actually prefers Muggle Transport, taxis, buses and the Tube. Thankfully they live in Muggle London

10. His favourite subjects at school were, Charms and Care of Magical creatures.

* * *

A review would be great guys.


	22. Rachel Thomas

**Rachel Thomas**

1. She was born on 27/03/2007 to Dean and Parvarti Thomas.

2. Her Godparents are Anthony and Padma Goldstein

3. Her first sign of magic was changing the colour of the family dog from Black to orange when she was six.

4. She has her Father's artistic talent. Like Dean, she has created a number of posters and banners for Quidditch.

5. She is in Gryffindor like her parents. The hat did consider at first putting her in Hufflepuff .

6. She feels the pressure and responsibility being the oldest of four girls.

7. Her best friend is Phillipa Jordan, also in Gryffindor.

8. Her favourite subjects at school are Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Transfiguration.

9. When Lorcan first asked her out, she kissed him on the cheek before saying yes.

10. She once dreamt about Lorcan in her second year, that they were on a date. Their first real date was a hundred times better in her opinion.


	23. Lorcan Scamander

**Lorcan Scamander**

1. He and his brother was born 15/12/2006.

2. His middle name is Ezra. Rolf did choose the name from the Bible.

3. His Godparents are Harry and Ginny.

4. He has Luna's hair colour but Rolf's blue eyes.

5. He is slightly shorter than Lysander.

6. He's had a crush on Rachel Thomas since his fourth year.

7. Unlike his twin he doesn't play quidditch. He does like to run however. Lorcan is fast on the ground and Lysander is fast in the air.

8. When Rachel Thomas kissed him on the cheek after he asked her out, he was left gaping like a fish outside the library as she walked away.

9. Their first proper snog session was in the Gryffindor common room, after their second date.

10. He wants to be a reporter for the Quibbler when he graduates.


	24. Lysander Scamander

**Lysander Scamander**

1. His middle name is Noah.

2. His godparents are Neville and Hermione.

3. Because he is taller than Lorcan, their father jokes that Lysander stole the height genes during pregnancy.

4. He has Silver-Blue eyes like Luna. That and his eye colour is the only way you can tell the twins apart.

5. Lysander plays on the Gryffindor Team as chaser.

6. He hopes to be professional player when he graduates and play for Montrose Magpies.

7. His Patronus is a Lynx. Lily told him he should get a Lynx tattooed on his back, which he is seriously considering.

8. He doesn't like being called 'Sander' he prefers the nickname Ly. Which Lily Potter has called him, since they were little.

9. He got detention in his third year for sending a hex at Stephen Davies (Roger's son) who was teasing Lily.

10. Other than his twin, Louis Weasley is one of his closest friends.


End file.
